In this research, the phrase "values-based parenting" refers to procedures for helping parents produce child outcomes of value to them, of benefit to their children, and of future usefulness to their communities. There are six such outcomes which have been identified by black as well as white parents: (1) Love and Respect; (2) Learning Orientation; (3) Self Confidence; (4) Self Persistance; (5) Self Esteem; and (6) Self Reliance. An observation strategy has been developed to evaluate the performance of young children on each of these six outcomes and to evaluate the performance of parents in producing these outcomes. And an intervention program has been developed to help parents achieve these outcomes in young children 12-36 months of age. The aims of this research are (a) to develop supportive materials for a values-based parenting program for black parents and (b) to evaluate the effectiveness of a values-based program for black parents. During Year I, supportive materials are developed and during Years II and III an experimental design methodology is used to evaluate the short-and long-term effects of this program.